nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mermaids of the Seven Seas
The Mermaids of the Seven Seas are an OC group created by Sarah West. Description As their group name suggests, these mermaids come from different oceans. Narwhale and Borealous come from the Arctic Ocean, Mayflower and Pearlia come from the tropical oceans, Bellasea and Nymphana come from the Mediterranean oceans, and Serenity comes from the Pacific Ocean. Personalities Narwhale Narwhale is the leader of the group. She is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree. She is contemptuous of the social hierarchy in life. Narwhale frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She has a hard time sympathizing with people who are in pain. She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Narwhale has a strong adventurous streak. Not only does Narwhale show her rebellious nature freely, but she encourage it in her friends as well. Mayflower Mayflower is a bit withdrawn and sensitive because she's a mermaid, meaning that she's afraid to reveal herself. But deep from the inside, she cares deeply for her friends. Mayflower is also described as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk with. Bellasea Bellasea is often awkward, insecure, emotional and a little shy. She is the most empathetic out of all the mermaids. Bellasea loves her fish and enjoys taking care of them extensively. She believes that fish are just like people that live, eat, and play underwater. Another sea mammal that she is mostly empathetic to are the dolphins. Bellasea enjoys being a mermaid, but she is very protective and extremely cautious around water. She tends to lack confidence when it comes to getting things done. Often times she would need the right push and encouragement to be able to perform a task she once thought impossible. Unlike Narwhale, Bellasea tends to be more responsible and less rebellious, but she does show some display of being carefree from time to time. Serenity Serenity is calm, average, and smart for her age and most likely the only one in the group who has a clear head. Borealous Borealous is very clever, unusually serious, and mature. She is also very kind and loyal to her loved ones to the point of being altruistic. She also values keeping promises no matter what. Pearlia Pearlia is a very mysterious character. Most of the time, she is calm and mature; however, she acts coldly towards the other mermaids. Other than that, she is very loyal to her friends and loves them very much. Nymphana Nymphana is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. It is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. Trivia *This OC group was created in one of Sarah's YouTube videos. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 12.12.49 PM.png|Narwhale Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 12.17.34 PM.png|Mayflower Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 12.20.16 PM.png|Bellasea Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 12.23.20 PM.png|Serenity Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 12.25.53 PM.png|Borealous Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 12.27.41 PM.png|Pearlia Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 12.29.35 PM.png|Nymphana Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Sarah West's OCs